


Onsdag 12:45

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [18]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Mornings, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Isak and Even wake up on Magnus' couch and then give him relationship advice





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is following this series and leaving kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!

“What the fuck?” Isak groans when he wakes up to see Magnus staring down at him. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Even grumbles unintelligibly next to him and rolls over, his warm back pressing against Isak’s side.

“You fell asleep on my couch. You’re in my house.” Magnus shrugs.

Isak sits up and looks around blearily, disorientated and still half asleep. He recognizes Magnus’ small, cozy living room and after a moment he remembers lying down with Even last night during one of Jonas and Mahdi’s Fifa games. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but he hadn’t slept much the night before because he stayed up with Even. Even mumbles now and Isak puts a hand on his hip and rubs a small, soothing circle with his thumb until he settles again.

“What time is it?” Isak asks.

“Twelve forty-five.”

“Where are the other guys?”

“They went home last night. We couldn’t get you two to wake up.”

“Sorry.” Isak says, rubbing his fists into his eyes to try to clear the sleep. He smiles down at Even when he huffs out a breath and snuggles further into the back of the couch.

“No problem, man. Vilde’s coming over in a half hour though, so you gotta go. Mamma wants to vacuum before she gets here.”

“Sure.” Isak nods.

“I’ll go make some coffee.”

Isak thanks him and then flops back down onto his back. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and groans when he sees the picture of him and Even that Jonas has sent him. They’re fast asleep, Isak’s face pressed just under Even’s armpit, Even’s mouth hanging slightly open. Isak bets it’ll be on Facebook soon enough.

“Evy,” He whispers, shaking Even lightly. “We gotta get up.”

“Don’t wanna move.”

“Magnus is making coffee.”

Even sighs and rolls over until he’s facing Isak. His eyes are heavy-lidded and there are dark shadows hanging beneath them. Isak reaches out and runs his thumbs over the soft skin, smiling when Even’s eyes fall closed again at the gentle touch. “We can go back to the flat and sleep there. The others won’t be back yet.”

“So we’ll have the place to ourselves?” Even asks, one eye opening.

Isak smirks at him, “Yep.”

“That sounds nice.” Even says, leaning forward and pecking Isak on the lips. He tastes like morning breath, but Isak doesn’t care. It feels good to kiss him.

“The coffee’s ready guys!” Magnus calls from the kitchen.

“Come on.” Isak says, getting up and tugging an unwilling Even to his feet.

“It’s cold.” Even complains. He looks grumpy and adorable, his arms wrapping around himself as he scowls at Isak.

They walk into the kitchen and Even basically dives for his coffee, moaning at the heat of the mug in his hands.

“Not a morning person Even?” Magnus smiles.

“I am usually. Haven’t slept much the past couple of days.”

Isak places a hand between Even’s shoulder blades and runs his fingertips down his spine soothingly.

“And someone woke us up early.” Isak says, staring at Magnus pointedly.

“Hey, it’s afternoon!” Magnus points out.

“We sleep late.” Even shrugs.

“I left you for as long as I could. Mamma has been in her room all morning.”

“Sorry.” Isak says a little guiltily.

Magnus waves them off. “Don’t sweat it.”

“So Vilde is coming over, huh?” Even asks as he takes a sip of his coffee.

“Uh, yeah.” Magnus replies, rubbing at the back of his neck with a small smile on his face.

“That’s great, man.”

“Did you sleep with her?” Isak asks.

“Yeah.”

“Hey, for real?”

“Yes for real.” Magnus says with a roll of his eyes. “Is that really so difficult to believe?”

“No. I just— There’s been a lot of build up.”

“Was it good?” Even asks, peering over the top of his mug with raised eyebrows.

“Fuck yeah.” Magnus admits with a wide smile on his face.

“I’m happy for you.” Isak says.

“Thanks.”

“It’s only taken you all year.” He teases.

“Hey! I did it in the end though, didn’t I?”

Isak laughs and pats Magnus on the shoulder. “Yeah, man. Well done.”

Magnus beams.

“So is she your girlfriend now or what?” Even asks.

“I don’t know.”

“You gotta ask her, so you know where you stand.”

“Okay.” Magnus says, nodding seriously. “How do I do that?”

“Just ask her. Straight up.” Isak tells him.

“I’m nervous. How did you guys do it?”

Isak and Even look at each other and laugh. “We didn’t really have a conversation. It just sort of happened.” Isak says.

Magnus frowns. “How?”

“We had sex.” Even shrugs, wrapping an arm around Isak’s shoulders.

Isak rolls his eyes and gives him a small shove.

“What? It’s true!” Even laughs. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Isak’s cheek.

“So are you saying I should just fuck her and then tell everyone she’s my girlfriend?”

“No.” Isak says. “You should talk to her. Just say, ‘do you want to be my girlfriend?’”

“And it’s that simple?”

Isak and Even look at each other again and shrug. “Yeah.”

“Okay. Do you think I should get changed?”

“No, you look good.” Even says.

Magnus nods and rubs his slightly sweaty palms on his jeans. “Okay.”

“Have you finished your coffee?” Even asks Isak. “We should leave him to it.”

“Yeah, I’m ready to go when you are.”

“Let’s go then. I wanna go to KB for some breakfast. I want one of those warm muffins they do.”

“Thanks for the coffee, Mags.” Isak says.

“Anytime. Thanks for the advice.”

Isak and Even clap him on the back and then go into the living room to get their things together. It's cold when they get outside, but with their hands clasped together, they're more than happy. Even's still not feeling great, but they're together and they have a whole day ahead of them. They walk to Kaffebrenneriet like this and yeah, everything is going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
